


Delicious

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: I hate myself, I wrote it, I hate it and I love itYou see the warning I am not adding more, Enjoy





	Delicious

The night was young. Two handsome guys, small dark room and a lot of screaming.

That was something that you can see in a Mcloughling house. His video partner is loud he is loud, and they are just about to piss all the iewers with some squeaky toy that they have found in the shop nearby.   
  
Its not like they are going to be really paying attention to their work. They will just goof around like usual, just like they would do without the camera pointed at them.

So it wasnt weird that jack and Felix were not watching their mouth. Robin will be having a lot of work with editing this. But still it was good to watch them togheter.

  


The flirting and stupid jokes that never were too much to show, or too much for them to reveal.

So it wasnt weird that they were constantly laughing.

Until…

Until there was one thing that Jack said. The thing that they could easily erase from the video. It was such a stupid comment. But this stupid comment hurted Pewdiepie. He just left the room.   


Jack sighned and rubbed his neck. The door slammed badly and he knew he will need to take that back.   
„Oh come on... Felix!” He screamed while getting out of the recording room himself.

Jack was walking around the house he was sure he would find Felix in the bedroom or living room, but no, Felix was in the kitchen trying to make himself a cup of coffee.

  
„Fe, you know it was a joke” He came closer to him „I didn't meant to hurt your feelings” He said while taking slow steps to his friend. He could feel weird pressure in his head like something was trying to push in...or out.

„Fe, I may have been a little bit too harsh, but you do not have to be like this.” _Oh __this would be fun__. „__Oh shit” _Jack murmurs under his nose.

„What? Now you are going to say that? Now? Not when we were in front of camera?! Jack for fucks sake you know how insecure I am about this!” Felix screams holding empty cup in his hand. His hands shaky. Breath whistling. Eyes filled with saddness.

„Oh come on Felix now you are just being a pussy!” Jack said with a shaky breath. If Felix would look at him he would see a shock crossing his face, and eyes going wide. Turning from blue to green.   
„What the fuck Jack?!” He screamed. „Why are you such an...”

_Such a nice guy right?_

„No, Shut up!” Jack Cut his sentence.

_It would be nice to wreck him._

„Just Shut Up!” Jack was looking at the floor.

„Now you want me to shut up?! What the fuck Jack? We had this conversation why are you...”  


„No, Felix, you do not understand I wasn't...” Jack was scared, He was waving his hands to show him that he really didnt mean to scream at him.

„I wasn't what? Jack?” Blonde was gripping the cup strongly making his hands shake even more. „Well What Jack?” He insisted. Of course in his furious state he did not see that Jacks face changed that his frown turned into a smirk.

„I wasn't going to go down on you like that, Fe” His voice seemed to powerful „I was just going to make you suffer there, to make you feel like a little bitch that you are, Felix” His tounge rolled on the last word to make it clear he was talking to Felix and noone else.

This was too much for Felix his arm just acted pissed off how calm Jack suddenly become how his words stung right into Felixs Heart. Cup in his hand just flied right into Jacks Face. And even if Jack was about to dodge that, something stopped him. His lips were moving like he was talking under his breath and in those few miliseconds he just could not move. Cup landing badly on his cheek. Making his head snap back, and arm catched on the counter. Scream filled Pewds ears when the arm that was supposed to hold Jack landed on sharp object making a deep cut across the palm.

„Oh shit” Felix run to him kneeling beside him, to help brunette to his feet.

„I'm so sorry Jack. I wasn't thinking” regret was showing on his face. His voice breaking.

But Jack wasn't screaming anymore. He started giggling. His face started to change. Eyes turned green. Lips were forming a smirk, and ears became more pointy.

„Oh **Felix**.” Distored voice came from Jacks mouth. It was not Jack that smiled at him anymore. It was something else, something that did not let go of Blondes hand. „You are so pure and **naive**” He said while showing him the cut on the left hand. The wound suddenly started to close up and even the blood cleaned itself from his skin.

„Well, well, well...” The Grip on scared human grow stronger. Felix tried to free his hand but he was to weak to do it. Somehow Jack managed to keep him in place. „What we have **here**”

Jack said smelling Felixs neck. „**Delicious** meal” He said while licking his lips with dark, long tounge.

Felix was shivering His hand started to sweat beneath demons skin.

„Ja-Jack, I... I do not know how you did that, but you scared the shit out of me, okay?” He said while still trying for Jack to let him go. „Now please let go.”

But Jack did not let go. Instead he pulled him closer holding him by his waist. „Oh you poor, naive **thing**, Jack is not here” He smelled Felixs neck and then licked it. Long greenish tounge was leavin huge wet spots on light skin. Making goosbumbs form on its surface.

God. Felix was scared. „L-let me go.” He tried to push the stronger human, thing the...being off of him. But not-Jack just kept him closer. Getting up and strongly griping his shirt, yanking poor Felix hard. Making him stutter.

„Come with me **doll**” Disorted voice echoed throught the flat. „I will be having fun with you.” Smile ripped Jacks face, pointy teeth showed itself next to way to long fangs.

Felix was trying to free himself holding the wrist that was so easily just pulling him behind _Jack_.

His feet were scraping against the floor. He was scared. He was crying. He was screaming. And yet he knew no one was going to hear him.

It seemed that his whole struggling was not even noticed by the strong person holding him. Jack was never this strong. Never able to just hold him like that. To drag him like a ragdoll all around his place.

He suddenly was dropped at the floor of Jacks bedroom. Long fingers catched him just when he was going to crawl out of the room.

„Fuck off! Sean!” Felix spitted in his face. The person that now was lifting him made disgusted face and licked the spit that landed on his cheek.

„I told you...” He said throwing Felix on the bed „I am NOT **SEAN**!” The beeings eyeballs changed into black, irises toxic green and pupils snake like. But it suddenly changed back when a hand landed on Felixs Cheek. „I will make you suffer” And it was said in such a loving way, that Felixs heart stopped beating for a second. His hands started to sweat and mouth were opening and closing without any words.

And maybe, maybeif Felix would not be this scared he would free himself right in this moment, but no. Beingshand was now holding his neck strongly. „Do not move.” He said calmly while clenching the hand even more. He hovered above him. Slowly his face was closer and closer. He licked Felixs lips. Long tounge circling on Blondes mouth tasting it softly.

„OH SHUT UP” The being suddenly screamed, making Felix close his eyes. He was not saying anything. Was he? Did he said something?

„Shut the fuck up, Jack!” He screamed once gain. And Felix saw the _things _eyes flicker from green snakes like to blue human like.

And felix suddenly felt hope in his chest. „Jack?” He said, voice shaking. Wondering if it would help Jack to go back to being himself. And when the Hand suddenly started to unclench his neck and he was about to push Jack off of himself. It was the moment when the green eyes were back, teeth sharpened and suddenly the being bit his own arm to make his _host_ suffer.

Arm was bleeding badly. Wound looking like a snake bite with little bleeding dots between huge fangs-like one.

Anti crooked his head. Neck making crunching noises. He let out a pleasuring sigh. „So much better.” The echoing voice was back. He moved his hips to sit back on Bloneds thights.

„This fucking bug was always pissing me off.” He said. When he pushed Felixs neck back. Head hitting the pillow. „He is always so **annoying**” His lips where against Bloneds ear „Isn't that true, Fe?” He whispered and his tounge dragged itself on blondes ear.

„Mmm, you taste **so** good!” He screamed happily. „No wonder Jack wanted to fuck you.” He said with huge smile. He noticed Felixs shocked eyes. „What? You didn't knew?” He said happily. His hand started to smooth on the shirt, going lower and lower, until it met the hem, and started to go up under the shirt, long pointy nails scratched white skin leaving red marks on it.

Felixs breath hitched he did not dare to move. He was afraid. Too afraid. Secrectly wishing that the being just wanted to scare him and will leave him alone once he is done. But he was not so lucky.

„He always wanted to touch this skin” His hand hovered over his victims body. „You have no Idea how long was I made to watch those little shots he saved on his PC.” He laughed „He was **obsessed**” He chuckled. „He **is** obsessed” His hand suddenly landed on the Blondes pants. „Those tattoos of yours...” He said when the other hand stopped clenching Felixs neck and landed on arms tattoo. „Are they only here?” He asked breath landing on blondes stomach, going lower and licking his abdomed. A hand started to pull his pants down, strong enough to rip the fabric marking Felixs skin with even more long red lines.

The humans heart was bitting faster his breath was now heavy, beating badly. He was scared. „Please, stop” He asked when he felt the sting of the fabric around his hips. The wet tounge still licking his soft skin.

He gripped the sheets. _Now or never._ He thought to himself when the being suddenly loosened the grip on his arm. He moved fast. He sit up and his fist landed on Antis cheek. Almost pushing him off the bed.

His head went to the side, but it wasnt pain that Felix saw on his face. It was huge grin that was followed with chuckling. „Oh Felix.” The chuckling suddenly stopped. Leaving Felix shocked and shaking on the bed he was going to push him off of himself, but his arms did not reach the being. Strong grip covered Blondes neck again, pushing him back to the bed.

„I think you do not **understand**...” The glitching were back following Antis voice „The situation you are in.” He smiled and tighened his hand on Humans neck. Felix catched his wrist trying to pull the hand off him, but it did not worked. The being smirk still there still mocking him. Other hand closed on his neck, making him shiver. Lack of oxygen started to hit his brain. He could not see clearly anymore.

„Well we do not want you to **faint** here.” Being sudenly let go. Watching as Blonde took a long heavy breath. „This Idiot will** love** to hear your screems” He said with such a happiness in his voice. That Felix was not even sure if it was Anti talking. It sounded wrong. It sounded so much like Sean.

His Pants were ripped off completly. He was still trying to cover himself, But Anti took his hands and was holding them on each side of Felixs face.

He was looking at him. Eyes flickering, and Felix could not stop watching him. He was scared his lips trembled, but his eyes were conected with eyes of the being. Like he was locking them right in his face.

He was shivering, and Anti was visibly taking pleasure out of his trembling. Anti seemed to be lost in his head in that mintue, Like he was just going to watch him.

But then a sudden smile apeared on Antis face

„Not so lucky, aren't ya?” He asked and then suddenly the being flipped him over onto his stomach.

„NO! stop!” He screamed when he tried to stand up, but Anti holded him on the mattress.

He gripped his ass painfully. One hand holding his head to the pillow.

„Struggle once and you will be in so much more pain than necessary” He heard in his ear.

He sobbed ugly, and clenched his hands on the sheet. „Please” He asked one more time.

But it was to no avail. Anti was pushing in him making this awful noises filled with pleasure and pain.

„Ohh. Felix...Ha” He moaned pushing the whole thing in Felixs body.

Tears started to fall down Felixs cheek, and it seemed like Anti was taking pleasure from it as well. He hold Felixs face, making him turn around uncomfortably and licked the salty water off his faces making a pleasurable grunts.

Felix was panting, gripping the sheets not moving when another thrust came from the being.

„Oh come on **Felix**” His name said so toxicly „Aren't you going to pleasure youself?”

He shoved Felix head back to the pillow. Gripp on his hair went first stronger then softened and let go completely. He could feel the hand on his hip circling, the other holding him in place. Long nails digging in his skin.

„Sto-op” He said once again when he felt a hand on his soft cock. Pumping it.

Demons thrust were getting more and more fast, more and more strong more and more painfull, every thrust followed with the sickening wet sounds and slaps. He hated this. His hands suddenly gripped the pillow. He bit in the soft structure of it. Tears running down his face Leaving wet spots on the white fabric.

He felt wet tounge run on his back, shivers following every move of it, and every thrust was making him clench his hands stronger.

Got he hated it. He hated the humilitations, the pain and the wet feeling of other body holding him there against his will. His whole body trembled. Legs started to hurt in this uncomfortable position. Kneeling so ready for the next thrusts.

„Ah my little **thing**” He heard suddenly, voice disorted again. Little sparks coming from the thight grip on his cock and hip. The pain wasn't his thing, but he could feel his cock grown under the being touch. _No stop._ He was screaming at himself.

„You are finally having **fun.” **The being said biting his shoulder. Blood falling down mixing with arleady wet sweat spots on the sheets.

_Hurts._ He grunted while biting the pillow stronger, he could feel the fabric reap under his teath.

He thought it will never finish filling the demons moves go slower and faster and slower again. He thought this torture will went forever. But then huge pain followed one of the thrust.

Pain that was spreading on his back from his neck to the hip. Strong grip on his hip returning.

„Isn't that **beautiful **thing to see?” He heard the being say when he finished with him,freeing his half hard cock. He heard the chuckling behing him. And then whole body suddenly enveloped him hugging him from behind. Cock still in his ass moving with the being behind him.

The long tounge was licking his neck. Arms were holding him strongly almost suffocating him once again. The pain on his back went stronger with every brush of skin to skin. „That was **fun.**” He heard the disorted voice once again. And then the being suddenly backed off almost hurting Felix once again, when he pushed him to the mattres. Felix curled up on himself feeling a hand on his shoulder. Hand that was no longer sharp, no longer painfully gripping. It was almost soothing.

„Felix?...” _Im sorry_ went unheard when the youtuber collapsed.


End file.
